iepfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Molsye
Warning: A part of it have references to NSFW, you've been warned before block/ban me Molsye (Spring Clip) is a Victorian Company of TV Media that almost owns 1/3 of all Victorian Channels Saban Victoria (1990-1997) In 1990, with the launchment of Fox Kids in Victoria, Saban created an affiliate in Victoria, it was called (unoriginally) Saban Victoria, the only channel that they owned was Fox Kids Molsye BSF (Before Saban's Fall) (1997-2002) Hating the name, Saban Victoria changed its name to Molsye (Spring Clip in English, Mola in Portuguese) and also tried to buy another channels, but the focus was on Children's content In 1998, RTS (NBC Victoria) was trying to make a block of Discovery Kids on its channel, Molsye helped they, making a Joint-Venture with Discovery to create "Kids Morning", with the end of Viacom Channel and Viacom Kids, (see Nickelodeon Victoria to understand) RTS also bought the rights to Nickelodeon and the block was called Nick Time! While the Discovery Kids block was called "Discovery Kids & Me" The Nick Time! Block ended in 2000 because CBS United States bought Nick for a block named Nick on CBS, since Nickelodeon Victoria would be also owned by Molsye, ZCT was also partially owned by Molsye inc. In 2001, Canal Panda was bought by Molsye inc. In Victoria, for unknown reasons, Biggs wasn't bought too, curiously, The Simpsons used to air on Canal Panda Molsye ASF (After Saban's Fall) (2002-) (Part 1) Saban colapsed in 2002, making Molsye an orphan company, but they had lots of clay, and they only needed to wait Fox Kids shut down Disney In 2005, with the end of Fox Kids Victoria, Disney bought it to create Jetix, but Molsye claimed it to be part of theyselfes, because they owned FKV, so they made a deal, Toon Disney would substitute Fox Kids and Jetix would be part of not just Molsye but Sony, Molsye agreed With the end of TD and Jetix, Disney XD replaced Toon Disney and Animax replaced Jetix Currently, Disney Channel is the 4th most watched Kids Network on Victoria while Disney XD is the 6th and Disney Junior is the 7th, but Discovery Max promises to be the most watched channel in Victoria beating Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Discovery Kids Molsye ASF (After Saban's Fall) (2002-) (Part 2) In 2005, Molsye started to buy more channels that wasn't Children's content, in 2006, they made a joint-venture with Disocvery to also own Discovery Channel and Animal Planet and with Sony to also own HBO and Lifetime In 2007, Noggin launched and changed its name to Nick Jr in 2010 In 2009, Molsye revived Viacom Channel and created its puppet channels MTV, VH1 and Viacom Channel, but they got kinda betrayed becuase Nickelodeon and Nick Jr Victoria got shutten down, its content was moved to Discovery Kids It was 2010, RTS agreed to be extinct and move its shows to Viacom, ZCT only agreed too in 2012 Also in 2012, Molsye created a hub for Victorian Television, a channel about money and an adult channel, the last caused lots of controversies, even though in ATV (the only TV Carrier in Victoria) censored +18's name to "Programação Adulta" (Adult Content) In 2013, the first Victorian News Channel was launched by Molsye named Victoriani Nako (Victorian News) In 2015, two things happened with Molsye, Nickelodeon and Nick Jr re-launched on Victoria and +18 changed its name to XXX Pornibra (XXX P***) Like Tooncast in Latin America, In 2016, Taman Tapkame (Time Machine) launched Molsye is currently the biggest company in Victoria and one of the biggest companies from the Middle East In January 16th, 2020, Molsye announced a reboot of Fox Kids Victoria Channels Owned By Molsye Animax Animal Planet Canal Panda Channel's Hub Comedy Central Discovery Channel Discovery Kids Extra Minteka HBO Lifetime MTV Nickelodeon Nick Jr Pedma 24 Taman Tapkame Viacom Channel Victoriani Nako VH1 XXX Pornibra Dead Channels +18 (Now XXX Pornibra) (2012-2017) Fox Kids (Toon Disney then Disney XD) (1997-2002) (Will soon comeback) Jetix (Now Animax) (2006-2010) Noggin (Now Nick Jr) (2007-2009) RTS (Extinct) (1986-2010) ZCT (Extinct) (1986-2012) Future Channels Biggs CBS Kids CNN Discovery Max ZCTV Fox Kids Trivia Is still unknown why Molsye addopted this name Category:TV Providers Category:Victoria Category:Victorian Portuguese Category:Victorian Category:References to NSFW Category:Molsye